


The Princess of Erebor Book 2 (A Lord of the Rings Story)

by Pinktree26



Series: The Princess of Erebor [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durin Family, Everybody Lives, F/M, Gen, Protective Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktree26/pseuds/Pinktree26
Summary: Lauranna Alea Durin. Daughter of Thorin Oakenshield and niece to Dis Durin, cousin to Fili and Kili Durin. A legend believed to be gone from Middle-Earth forever. But what if this is not so? Her spirit left to wander the Wilds until her destiny is complete, Lauranna returns to aid the Fellowship of the Ring, which includes Aragorn, Legolas, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Gandalf, Fili, Kili, Thorin, and Dis. What will her family think? Guiding the Fellowship across Middle-Earth, Lauranna finds the strength to return to the physical world once more as the Princess of Erebor.





	1. Prologue

Lauranna had been wandering the Wilds ever since the Battle of the Five Armies. She had seen her two cousins grow up and have a family of their own, seen her father cry at night, grieving the loss of his daughter, and her aunt try to console a heart that wouldn’t be mended. She found her adoptive father, Bilbo Baggins, in his house, writing of his adventure and describing her to the last detail. As she traveled the world, she helped people with her magic, growing crops to be more healthy, terminating bacteria and other deadly diseases from the water. She killed many Orcs and Goblins when they tried to take villages and towns. 

Rumors had begun to spread of a mysterious girl with an orange dress, one side longer than the rest of the hem. On her back were large grey wings, reaching fourteen feet in total. Her long black hair tumbled to her waist, framing a pretty face with blue eyes. She wore no shoes and on her head rested a golden circlet that only resided on the head of the Princess of Erebor, who lay now in the tombs of the Lonely Mountain. 

Thorin caught wind of these rumors and believed that his daughter was not truly gone. At night, he would stand on his balcony and speak softly to the wind, hoping for some sign that Lauranna was out there. But years passed and there was no hard evidence that she was there. Fili and Kili had once caught their uncle talking to the wind and had done the same. And one day, Lauranna was there to answer them. 

“Anna, if you’re there, please let us know. Somehow, someway, give us a sign,” Kili whispered, Fili’s arm around him. 

For a few seconds, nothing happened. But then, a ghostly figure appeared. Orange dress, grey wings, black hair, blue eyes. Lauranna had come home. 

Kili’s eyes widened in shock as he stumbled backward to get Thorin, only to crash into his uncle’s chest when he turned around. 

“My dear child,” Thorin whispered. 

“I’m here, Father,” Lauranna said, her voice faint and echoing. “I never left. My destiny is uncomplete. I still have one more quest I must make. And you three and Dis will be on it. When it will happen, I am not sure. What quest it is, I believe I know. But until I know for certain, I will not say.”

Her figure melted into the night, leaving behind a warm breeze that didn’t belong in winter. 

Thorin, Kili, and Fili went to bed that night feeling better about her fate, knowing she was still there. She had never left them, merely been transformed into something else. They recognized the dress, the wings, the face. And they recognized the circlet. Thorin had had it made for her for her funeral. A golden circlet with rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, opals, and other gems to represent her powers rested on her head. And one day, she might just return to rule Erebor herself.


	2. Coming Alive

Lauranna had kept count of the years it had been from the Battle of the Five Armies. It had been sixty years since her death. She had gone to visit Elrond, Galadriel, and Gandalf, who had been working on helping her stay in the physical world as a ghost for longer periods of time. So far, she could be seen for about a year before fading away once more. 

“Morning,” Lauranna greeted to the three. 

“Morning, Lady Lauranna,” Galadriel said with a smile. 

Lauranna had long since given up on trying to tell her to call her by her name. The White Lady insisted on putting ‘Lady’ before it. They ran through all the tests once more, and Lauranna was able to be seen for two years straight. 

“Will you stay for the meeting?” Elrond asked her as she was about to leave. 

“I suppose it can’t hurt. But I will be out of sight in case someone freaks out at having a ghost nearby,” Lauranna agreed. 

Later that very day, a meeting was indeed held. Galadriel had gone back to Lorien, and Gandalf was sitting next to a Hobbit named Frodo Baggins, nephew of Bilbo. Lauranna had grown to love the little Hobbit as though he were her brother. Of course, he didn’t know this. She saw Thorin, Dis, Fili, and Kili sitting with Gloin and Gimli. 

“This is the quest that was foretold to me by Galadriel,” the princess whispered softly. 

One of the men, Boromir, looked in her direction but saw nothing so he shrugged it off. When the Fellowship was announced, Elrond silenced everyone. 

“There is one last person joining this quest, whether you like it or not. You can come out now, Lauranna Alea Durin,” he called. 

Lauranna took a deep breath and appeared to everyone. Her dress and wings, which signified her power, transformed into her war outfit that she had been wearing when she ran into battle sixty years ago. But the circlet remained. 

“I will be accompanying you to Mordor,” Lauranna declared, her voice strong and clear. 

Frodo smiled gratefully at her. 

“I know you. You’re Bilbo’s daughter,” he stated. 

“Adopted, but yes. He is my father, as is Thorin Oakenshield. Gandalf took me to Bilbo’s house to keep me safe from those who would wish me ill. The reason I got tied up with the Company is because Gandalf only alerted me as to what was going on. Bilbo was terribly confused at the amount of food I was preparing but went with it anyway. When Dwalin arrived, however, I think my father nearly fainted from shock,” Lauranna said with a laugh. 

Bilbo entered the room and smiled at his daughter, hugging her gently. 

“Its good to have you back, my dear girl,” he told her sincerely. 

“Bilbo, I think it might be time to pass down that Mithril shirt of yours as well as Sting,” his daughter informed him. “Frodo, your uncle has a few presents for you before you leave and possibly get hurt.”

Frodo willingly followed his uncle out of the room and Lauranna turned to the others. 

“You all better get ready. We leave at first light. If you’re late, you don’t come. Thirty minutes after the sun rises, we head out. Understood?” Lauranna asked. 

The Fellowship nodded in agreement and walked off. Her family remained while everyone else left. 

“It has been fifty years since you spoke to us that one time,” Kili whispered. “Why didn’t you ever come back?”

“Do you believe that because you can’t see me, I am not there? I have seen your children grow up, and I have seen you two grow up even more. I am glad that you tell my story to the young ones, as it keeps me alive in spirit. I also see you have painted the sculpture I gave to you when I died. Now, it is complete. I thank you for all you have done, be it for me or others. Kindness is the one thing that is running low in this world and it is up to the ones who live here to keep that kindness running,” Lauranna told him. 

She kissed his forehead, and Fili’s, before turning and walking off. Well, more like gliding. 

“It was nice to meet you, Anna. I’ve heard wonderful stories of you from my sons and brother,” Dis called after her. 

Lauranna stopped and smiled at her gently. 

“And it was nice to meet you, Lady Dis,” Lauranna replied, giving a low curtsy to them. 

Then, in a heartbeat, she disappeared. The Durins were shocked but Gandalf laughed as he came up to them. 

“Don’t be alarmed. As a ghost, she can disappear and reappear whenever and wherever she wants. Not to mention nothing will touch her unless she is alright with it. She’s already dead, and therefore can’t be killed again. A very useful girl to have on your side, for sure. Her powers have increased and she never stops training with her weapons,” Gandalf explained. 

Fili glanced at his younger brother to see tears making their way down his face before trailing into the beard he now had. Granted, it wasn’t like other Dwarves’ but it was a beard. The whole situation reminded Fili of what was going on. 

“Kee, remember when she did show up? She said there was a quest that she was going to go on with all of us? This must be that. After this quest, her destiny is complete and she leaves Middle-Earth,” Fili whispered. 

That made Kili hang his head in grief. Fili sighed and took his brother by the arm, pulling him to the room they had been given earlier. They packed their things and left to try and find where Lauranna could’ve gone. They found her in the garden, listening to the sounds of nature. 

“Anna,” Kili began softly. 

Lauranna turned to look at him with a smile. She stood up and glided over to him. 

“Can you act like a normal person, and not fly?” Kili asked, looking at her in slight fear. 

“It’s called gliding, but sure,” Lauranna corrected. 

She set her ghostly feet on the ground and stepped up to her cousins. She smiled at them as she looked them over. 

“You better not die on me on this quest,” she said. “Otherwise, I’ll have no choice but to follow you around for all eternity and pester you with endless questions.”

Kili and Fili managed a strained smile but they were saddened. 

“We miss you, Anna,” Kili whispered. 

“But I will always be with you, even if you can’t see me. Do you remember what I told you?” Lauranna asked. 

“‘The ones that love us never truly leave us. And you can always find them, in here,’” Fili recited, his hand over his heart. 

“And that has never been more true. No matter where you go or what you do, I will be with you,” Lauranna assured him. “Now, are you packed up?”

“We are,” Fili said. “Is there anyway to bring you back to life?”

“I’m not entirely sure. I’d have to ask Lord Elrond,” she said. “I’ll be right back. Don’t leave.”

She disappeared and visited Elrond, who wasn’t startled by her appearance. He smiled and gestured to the chair. 

“My cousins would like to know if there is a chance of bringing me back to life,” Lauranna said. 

“There is a way,” Elrond said. “It’s a little weird, but it will bring you back.” 

“What is it?” Lauranna asked. 

“Someone has to kiss you,” Elrond answered. “A little weird for bringing back the dead, but it shows that the dead one is loved beyond belief and needed in the living world once more. That is the only way you can come back.”

Lauranna frowned in confusion but nodded her head. She went back to Fili and Kili, who hadn’t left the garden. 

“Is there a way?” Kili asked. 

“Well, yes. But it’s very weird. According to Lord Elrond, someone has to kiss me because it shows that the dead one is loved and needed in the living world,” Lauranna said. 

Kili didn’t hesitate. He knew it was a little more weird since they were cousins, but he didn’t care at all. He grabbed Lauranna, forcefully turned Fili around, and slammed his lips onto Lauranna’s. 

Lauranna felt herself become heavier and more realistic. And then she realized that she was alive. It wasn’t what she had expected to feel but she didn’t complain. Instead, she pulled away the second she was sure that she was fully sure that she was alive. She saw that she was more visible than she ever had been and knew that she was back. 

Kili felt her pull away and opened his eyes. Lauranna was more visible to him now, and he knew, without a doubt, that she was back. 

“You’re back!” Kili cried, flinging his arms around her. 

Fili turned around at his shout and joined the hug. The two cousins seemed to be trying to strangle her to death with their hugs. 

“Ok, I get it. You’re happy to see me. Now let go before you choke me to death,” Lauranna said with a laugh. 

The two brothers let her go and escorted her to Thorin and Dis. The two looked up as they entered. 

“Lauranna?” Thorin asked, seeing the difference. 

“I’m alive again. It was a very weird way to bring me back but it happened. I’ll let Kili explain how I came back,” Lauranna said. 

Kili blushed and avoided eye contact as he began to speak. 

“Lord Elrond had told her that a kiss was the only way to bring her back, saying that it showed that the dead was needed in the living world. So, I did the first thing that came to mind. I kissed her,” Kili mumbled, while Fili silently laughed at him. 

Thorin and Dis raised an eyebrow at him while Fili nudged him in amusement. Kili glanced up to see the disbelieving expressions of his mother and uncle, but they seemed to know that he was telling the truth. 

“You all should get ready for tomorrow. We leave early,” Lauranna said. “I’m going to retire for the day.”

So she went to her room and fell asleep.


	3. Beginning the Journey

Lauranna woke up early the next morning, before the sun was up. She quickly grabbed her things, even though she didn't really need much to bring, only her weapons and bag of clothes, if hers got ripped. It reminded her of when she was here sixty years ago on the journey to reclaim Erebor. She made her way to the rooms where the Fellowship were sleeping. She found most of them awake, except for the four Hobbits. 

"Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, wake up!" Lauranna shouted. 

The four of them bolted awake. They looked around frantically until they saw her and calmed down. 

"What are you doing in here so early?" Frodo asked. 

"You guys need to get up and ready. You have ten minutes before we leave," Lauranna lied, since they only had thirty. 

The four of them shot out of bed and started getting ready. She left with a laugh and met the ones who were ready in the courtyard. She nodded politely to Legolas, who returned it. Kili and Fili were sticking close to her, not wanting her out of their sight. Gloin and Thorin were acting overly protective, as a father and a friend would do. Dis was just getting used to having her around, knowing many details about her because of Fili and Kili's stories of her. The legend itself was well known in Erebor, with many inhabitants telling the story every night for their children. Fili and Kili's children demanded to hear Lauranna's legend every night before bed. And every night, Fili and Kili would oblige. 

Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin arrived soon and glared at Lauranna, who shrugged innocently. 

"What? It got you up," she said with a smile. 

Dis chuckled at her. Thorin walked over and wrapped an arm around Lauranna's waist, as though afraid the Hobbits would attack her. He knew that they wouldn't, but he wasn't taking any chances. He had lost her once and wasn't going to let it happen again. But Lauranna knew that someone would die along the quest. And all her money was bet on Boromir dying first. They all set out once they were all there and turned to the left. Lauranna was leading, having been everywhere in Middle-Earth and knew the land better than the most experienced Ranger. 

"Come on, slowpokes. Keep up, Boromir," Lauranna called, seeing that Boromir was falling behind a bit. 

Pippin began to slow down and his breathing became heavy. Lauranna caught sight of that and doubled back. 

"On my back, Pip," she said, crouching down. 

Pippin hesitated but did as he was told. He wrapped his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist. She supported his legs with her arms and walked back to the front of the group. Gloin frowned and reached out. 

"I can take him, lass," he assured her. 

Lauranna looked at Pippin, silently asking if he was okay with the change. Pippin nodded and was handed over to Gloin, who didn't seem to notice him.

"Lad, I knew your uncle and he was always getting into trouble," Gloin said to Frodo, when they stopped for a meal. 

"What type of trouble?" Frodo asked eagerly. 

"He got captured by Trolls for one, nearly got completely lost in the Goblin Tunnels, went up against Azog alone trying to protect Thorin, among other things," Gimli said. 

"Well, it was Fili and Kili's fault that the ponies were captured in the first place. He fell into the caves beneath the Goblin City and managed to get out because of Gollum. And Thorin was the idiot who decided to charge after an Orc Pack on his own. I went after him. Guess I never saw Bilbo run after him. I passed out soon after Thorin intervened to save me from being killed," Lauranna said. 

"Probably true," Thorin said with a sigh, looking at the scars that littered her body, especially the one on her face. 

"Where did the scars come from?" Merry asked, looking at them. 

"Well, this one," Lauranna began, tracing the one on her face, "was from Azog. We had just escaped from the Goblin Tunnels when we were attacked by an Orc Pack. Azog was there and I was trying to stop Thorin from running headfirst into a suicide mission. I pushed him away right before Azog slammed into him. Before we had gotten out of the Tunnels, my legs had been crushed beneath two heavy wooden planks, so I was injured before I fought him. I managed to avoid a sweep of his blade from taking my head off, but it gave me this. That was when Thorin intervened and took the attention off of me. Bilbo must have gone after us soon after that, but I don't remember much of the ride the Eagles gave us. I was passed out for the most part.

"And these scars were from my final fight against Azog and Bolg. I had been at Ravenhill faster than the others. I had fought Azog first, before he backed out and Bolg attacked. I killed Bolg first, since he wasn't as experienced. Bolg gave me the fatal wound though, even though Azog managed to land minor wounds on me. By the end of it all, I had lost too much blood. The Company was there when the fight was over. But it was too late to save me. I died that day, knowing that the world was safe for a few more years."

There was silence following the stories. Merry seemed to be terrified. 

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked," he whispered. 

"Don't worry about it, Merry. You didn't know. You are a curious spirit. Like Pippin. If I didn't know better, I'd say you and Pippin were brothers," Lauranna said. 

Merry and Pippin smiled happily at that and leaned against each other, acting like brothers. Everyone else smiled and shook their heads in amusement. Fili and Kili smirked at each other and decided to creep the two young Hobbits. 

"Can you two speak together like we can?" Fili and Kili asked in unison. 

Merry and Pippin stared at them in surprise before a grin spread over their faces. 

"I don't know. You tell us," they replied together. 

Fili and Kili jerked in shock. They had thought only brothers could speak in unison. Or at least siblings. 

"You get used to it eventually," Thorin and Dis told everyone. 

Lauranna rolled her eyes and stood. 

"Come on. We need to keep going. The faster we go, the shorter amount of time the Ring has to take hold of anyone's mind," she said. 

She started to walk off without waiting for anyone. They quickly packed up and followed. Fili and Kili stood on either side of her like bodyguards, with the rest of the Fellowship members making a semi-circle behind them. They traveled like this the whole way to the Misty Mountains. 

They were sitting eating lunch when a conversation caught the attention of the Lauranna, who had been watching Boromir training Merry and Pippin while Aragorn watched. Legolas was on lookout, Gloin, Thorin, Dis, Fili, and Kili were talking to Sam and Frodo, who were eating. Gimli started to talk about how going around the mountains was too slow and that they could pass under it through the Mines of Moria. Gandalf shot that idea down and was about to speak again when Legolas spotted something. Lauranna zeroed in on the strange cloud. 

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas warned at the same time that Lauranna shouted, "Hide!"

Everyone scrambled to hide. Lauranna surrounded herself with a rock and hid there while everyone else ducked between boulders or dove under bushes. She heard the birds fly overhead and circle the area for a minute before flying off. 

"We'll have to go over the mountain," Lauranna told Gandalf as everyone emerged once more. 

"We will," Gandalf whispered. 

They packed up quickly and started to walk up the mountain, before a snowstorm hit them hard. Instantly, Lauranna knew this was no ordinary storm. Saruman the White was causing it. She stretched her hand out, trying to calm the storm, but her concentration was the thing that allowed her to change things. And the howling wind seemed to grow louder, as though Saruman knew he had to keep her concentration at a low level so she couldn't do anything. 

"I can't concentrate!" Lauranna shouted over the storm. 

Seconds later, a large mound of snow started to fall toward them. Legolas darted forward and yanked Lauranna away from the edge. And when everyone else surfaced, she was still buried. Legolas knew where she had been standing and dug his way through the snow, finding that she was unconscious. A rock had hit her head and knocked her out. 

"We cannot pass over the mountain! Let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" Gimli suggested again. 

Gandalf hesitated, knowing what lay in Moria; a Balrog of Morgoth. He eventually turned to look at Frodo. 

"Let the Ringbearer decide," he said. 

Frodo looked around at everyone and agreed to go through the mines. So they retraced their steps and went to the Mines of Moria. 

"Is she going to be okay?" Kili asked, walking up to Legolas, who was carrying Lauranna. 

"She will be fine. She just got hit rather hard in the head," Legolas replied. 

Kili didn't look to reassured but nodded his head anyway. Legolas smiled lightly at him, knowing that he cared for her. Legolas clearly remembered when Lauranna had beaten him in a fight. She was strong enough to pull through. 

While they were waiting to get through the doors into Moria, Lauranna woke up. She sat up in Legolas' lap and looked around in confusion. 

"Where are we?" she asked. 

"Near Moria. We're trying to get through the doors," Legolas answered easily. 

Lauranna looked up at him and stood up, stretching. She turned to look at the rest of the Fellowship, smiling at them happily. She walked over to Gandalf and gently shoved him to one side. 

"Allow me. Mellon," she said, looking at the door. 

It creaked open, earning her looks of shock. She giggled and shook her head, walking inside. 

"Come on. I know my way around here, but it isn't like you remember it, nor how it should be," Lauranna said. 

The others followed her, spotting the skeletons of the Dwarves that had lived there. Lauranna frowned and motioned for them to keep following her. 

"Goblins," Legolas hissed. 

"Yes, Goblins. That's why we need to be silent. We already tried going over the mountain, we are going under it now. And no damn arguments, understand?" Lauranna snapped. 

They all nodded and followed the princess, their princess. Even though some of the Fellowship were not Dwarves, they still saw her as their princess. Lauranna led them confidently through the maze of corridors and up steps. When they reached a fork in the road, she barely hesitated. She turned to the left passage and began to walk down it. 

"How do you know which one to go through?" Pippin asked her. 

"I followed Balin and the other Dwarves who used to live here. Of course, they had no idea I was there," she answered easily. 

"What happened to Balin?" Frodo asked, curious. 

"He didn't make it," Lauranna replied quietly. 

The others followed her, silently now. They arrived in Dwarrowdelf, the kingdom of the Dwarves of Moria. She was leading them passed a doorway when Gimli broke from the group and ran to it. 

"Gimli!" Gandalf called. 

"Shh," Lauranna hissed at him. 

She followed him, finding Balin's tomb. She sighed and shook her head gently. The others entered, the Dwarves feeling tears begin to creep into their eyes. Gandalf began to speak quietly, while Pippin explored. 

"Don't touch anything," Lauranna said, just a little too late. 

A skeleton fell down the well that Pippin had been standing next to, creating a lot of noise. Lauranna whipped around and glared at him. 

"MOVE!" Lauranna yelled, knowing what was to come. 

She grabbed Kili's hand and took off, the others following her. They could hear the sounds of Goblins and Orcs racing after them. They were running passed columns as they followed their princess to the exit. But soon surrounded, they stopped. Lauranna began to draw on her power, a soft glow illuminating her face. Her eyes became gold in color, her orange dress and wings appearing. The goblins and orcs looked at her in fear, slowly backing up. But what made them run away was the Balrog, which growled and slowly moved closer to them. 

"RUN!" Lauranna yelled, leading them. 

Her wings were carrying her off the ground, gliding across the stone. She left them at the bridge of Khazad-dum. She hovered over the bridge, watching and making sure that they had managed to make it across before breaking the bridge and cutting the Balrog off from the Fellowship. She flew and landed next to her family, who hugged her tightly. She led them out of the mines and let them rest for a while, before telling them they had to leave. 

So they got up and continued on their weary journey.


	4. Fighting

Lauranna guided them to Lothlorien, home of Galadriel. She knew the way into the kingdom, guiding them confidently. She knew the Elves were watching her, but they recognized her, so they let her pass. Into the heart of the forest they went, following the female. 

"Welcome to Lothlorien," Lauranna said, spreading her arms wide. "I will let Haldir take you from here."

She spread her wings and took off into the air, flying up to where she knew Galadriel was waiting for her. The Fellowship turned and spoke briefly to Haldir before following her on foot. 

"Lady Lauranna," Galadriel greeted with a smile. 

"Lady Galadriel," Lauranna replied, bowing her head slightly. 

"How has your journey gone so far?" 

"Everything was okay, I guess. Saruman tried to kill us when we were going over the mountain. Almost ran into the Balrog in the Mines of Moria. So far, no one's died."

"Someone will."

"My money's on Boromir."

"And he is going to be the first to die."

"I knew it. Now, what is going to happen to us? Or are you able to tell us?"

"We will help you on your way and give you some things to help you."

"Thank you, my lady."

Lauranna bowed gently at her and smiled, waiting for the Fellowship. When they did arrive, she got a few playful glares, which she returned with an innocent smile. She tuned out what was being said, ignoring everything until the Fellowship began to leave. She stood and followed the Fellowship, with Kili and Fili standing on either side of her. 

"So what were you talking about with her?" Kili asked. 

"None of your concern," Lauranna replied. 

"Anna, you have to tell us," Thorin told her, falling into step with her. 

"No, I don't," she snapped back. "I'll see you down in the meadow."

She took off, flying down to land on the soft grass. She sighed and sat down on a rock for a while before she decided to sit up in the trees. She flew to the highest point in the tree right in the middle of the meadow, landing and sitting down to wait. She looked down and spotted the Fellowship looking around for her. She hopped off the branch and plummeted, giving out a loud yell of happiness. 

Legolas looked up to see Lauranna falling to the ground. He gasped, others quickly turning to see what he was looking at. 

"Anna!" Kili cried, his hands over his mouth in horror. 

Lauranna tried to open her wings only to find that the wind was keeping them in place. She wrenched them open against the wind and her fall turned into a glide. She landed lightly on her feet, her eyes shining in exhilaration. 

"That always wakes me up like nothing else will," she said. 

She sat down with a sigh, leaning back against the tree she had just fallen from. She opened her eyes to see Legolas' worried face watching her. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. 

"Really? Do I look like I'm hurt or something?" Lauranna asked. 

Legolas looked over her, as though looking for injuries. When he saw none, he relaxed. Lauranna nodded and closed her eyes. 

As night fell, the others went to sleep and left Lauranna awake. She heard movement and saw that Legolas was awake now. She turned and looked at him. 

"Are you okay?" she asked. 

"Nightmare," he replied quietly. 

"About?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes. Where the Balrog had grabbed you and killed you. And I couldn't stand seeing you die like that. You are so strong and I know it. I couldn't let you die so I had run forward to try and save you. But you were already gone when I managed to reach you. I was holding you in my arms, trying to bring you back, but you were too far gone by then."

Lauranna looked at him in surprise, seeing him staring at the ground. She was shocked to see tears falling down his face. 

"Are you in love with me, Legolas?" Lauranna asked gently. 

Legolas looked up at her, before standing up and walking over to her. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. He gently kissed he corner of her mouth, which made her smile. 

"I am in love with you," he whispered. 

Lauranna smiled shyly and looked down. She was nervous about that, but Legolas made her feel safe. He lifted her head and gently kissed her lips, with her responding. Her arms wrapped around his neck, with him lifting her up so her legs wrapped around his waist as he gently pushed her against the tree trunk. 

About ten minutes passed until Lauranna pulled away completely. 

"We can't do this, Legolas," she whispered. 

"Why not?" he asked. 

She looked away in shame. 

"Because whoever I fall in love with will die in the final battle," she explained. 

Legolas looked at her in surprise and sadness. 

"I don't care if I die fighting beside you. I will not leave you. I left the first love of my life, and now she's far beyond my reach. I won't let that happen again," he told her. 

"Still, I am not going to let you die because of me. Find someone else to love," Lauranna whispered, walking away from him. 

She flew off to the mirror, where she found Galadriel. 

"Will you look into the mirror?" Galadriel asked. 

Lauranna walked up and looked into it, seeing the water change and show her horrifying scenes. 

 

There was the Black Gate, looming over her. But the Gates opened and showed the Eye of Sauron staring at her. 

'All will die. Your family, your friends, people you know, and people you don't. You will suffer, watching everyone die before being tortured and killed. And this time, you will not come back as a ghost. You will be dead and gone and no longer a nuisance,' his voice growled. 

'You will not take anyone from me. You will not take my friends or my family. Leave me alone. You are the worst person in the world. Now, leave me alone,' Lauranna snapped back. 

Sauron laughed, his cold voice sending shivers down her spine. 

 

Lauranna pulled away from the mirror, gasping for breath. She was shocked at the plan that Sauron had in mind. Everyone was going to die. That's what he had said, what he had promised. 

"You can prevent this," Galadriel told her gently. "You can save them all."

Lauranna looked at her in fear, but forced herself to push passed it and nod. She wouldn't let her friends and family die. 

She walked off to bed, hoping that the next day would be easier. 

 

When Lauranna woke up the next morning, the Elves gave them all camouflage cloaks with Elven broaches. They received gifts from Galadriel, with the Elf finally reaching Lauranna. 

"Walk with me," she said. 

Lauranna followed the Elf, who led her to a very beautiful place. Galadriel was silent for a while, but began to speak. 

"You possess many gifts on your own with your magic. What I will give you is not magic, nor an item, but a blessing. I bless you with confidence, with bravery that not many possess. I bless you that you will keep your friends and family safe from harm. I bless you that you will complete your quest and destroy the One Ring. You will be the one to save the world," she said. 

"Thank you for your vote of confidence," Lauranna said with a smile. 

She walked back to the Fellowship and got into the boats, sitting with Kili and Fili. She looked around them as they went down the river, searching for any threats that may be following them. 

She saw a log floating after them and frowned at it, but didn't do anything about it. She looked into the trees and frowned more. She saw birds flying away into the sky, frowning more. 

"I'll be right back," she said. 

She stood up and spread her wings, carefully taking off into the air. She flew over the trees and saw that the ones chasing them were not Orcs but Uruk-Hai.

Lauranna flew back to the group and motioned for them to follow her. She grabbed the ropes on the front of the boats and pumped her wings hard, dragging the boats with her. 

"You'll strain your wings," Kili called up to her. 

She ignored him, pushing herself to fly faster, pulling the boats. She quickly brought them to the shore before the falls. They all got out and decided to get a fire going, which Lauranna provided. She was hoping to get to the other side of the river as fast as she could, but knew it wouldn't happen. Aragorn would insist that they wait for nightfall. Boromir walked into the woods, Frodo having left a little while earlier. Lauranna groaned when she saw that they were gone. She told the others to stay put and took off into the woods. 

She found Boromir first, who as searching for Frodo. 

"What have you done?" she demanded. 

"I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't mean to try and kill him. You have to find him. Keep him safe," he said, his voice shaking. 

Lauranna nodded and took off running, heading in the direction that Boromir had indicated. She found that Aragorn had found Frodo first, talking to him. He let Frodo go and that's when the Uruk-hai came into sight. Aragorn began to fight, soon joined by Legolas, Gimli, Fili, Kili, Thorin, Gloin, and Dis. Frodo and Sam had taken a boat to the other side of the river, with Boromir protecting Merry and Pippin. Gandalf was nowhere to be seen. With a sigh, Lauranna joined in on the fight, killing as many as she could with her sword, and occasionally, her magic. She continued fighting, moving to Boromir at the sound of his horn. Legolas, Kili, Fili, and Aragorn joined her as they raced toward him. 

When they got there, they found the Merry and Pippin had been taken by the Uruk-hai and that Boromir had been pelted with arrows. He apologized for being such an annoying idiot, which made Lauranna smile sadly. He had been an annoying idiot, but he had been their annoying idiot. Sure enough, he soon died, like Galadriel had said he would. Now, they had to make a choice. 

They could go after Merry and Pippin, or Frodo and Sam.


End file.
